


All That Matters

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donuts, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Connor and Hank discuss a possibility, but Connor realize that it doesn't matter.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was writing, so it might not be consistent. I wrote randomly, because I wanted to write more of Connor and Hank. I'm going through writer's block, and I'm trying to get out of it, so don't mind the weirdness of the story that possibility doesn't even have a plot. I don't know, I tried. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Dec. 6th/2038

3:35pm

 

“I thought about it once,” Hank says, feet kicked up on the desk and was leaned back in his chair with a donut in his hand. There was a box of donuts sitting on the desk by his computer, the lid open to four more. 

Connor nodded, he had his hands clasped on his desk, gaze on the screen of his computer, “You said that last time.”

Hank smiled while chewing his food. “If you weren’t digging around in my bedroom when I told you the two other times, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we, Connor?”

“Of course not, but I was only making sure you made it to your bedroom after we got back from Jimmy’s bar.” Connor narrowed a glance at Hank, “It wasn’t my fault you slipped on it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re going to blame me, but guess what,” he pulled his legs off the desk and leaned toward Connor, “you didn’t have to pick it up. It’s my bedroom, my crap.”

Connor nodded. “I’ll remember that next time.”

Hank leaned against his chair again. “It’s not like I was considering anything anyway.”

Chris Miller walked down the row of desks toward Hank and Connor. He had a folder of reports and placed them down on Hank’s desk. His brows furrowed at the box of donuts.

“You’re eating all that yourself?”

Hank wiped the stickiness off on his pants. “I’d offer some too Connor, but he doesn’t eat.”

Connor smiles, “I wouldn’t eat them even if I could.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Hank reached for another donut, “but one taste and you’d be addicted.”

“May I?” Chris asked.

Hank nodded. “Knock yourself out.”

Chris smiled and took a donut from the box. “What are you two up too?”

“We’re discussing a BL100,” Connor said.

“Hey,” Hank muttered, gritting his teeth, “you might as well tell everyone else.”

Connor frowned, tilting his head. “I didn’t know it was a secret.”

Hank shook his head. “Of course you wouldn’t.” He looked at Chris, “It’s nothing. Connor picked up something he wasn’t meant to look at in my bedroom last night and now he won’t let it go.”

Chris nodded, swallowing his food. “A BL100, isn’t that a—”

Hank placed a hand up. “Yes. I know what it is. I already have Connor reminding me every five minutes, I don’t need you doing the same.”

“Would they still be doing that after—”

“No,” Hank said, shaking his head, “I’m not really sure, but does it matter? Everyone is moving on, things are finally settling down, and it was only an old magazine I was going to throw out.” He narrowed a glare at Connor who raised his brows at him.

Chris smiled. “Alright. Well, I’m going back to work, thanks for the donut.”

Connor watched him walk back to his desk before turning to Hank who had his elbow on the table and his hand placed on the side of his head. 

“I didn’t mean to make it into something it wasn’t, I was just curious if you ever considered since you hated androids before I was assigned to the DPD.”

“It was a thought,” Hank said after a long moment, “but I wouldn’t have fallen through with it anyway.”

Connor nodded slowly. “Are you lonely?”

Hank sighed, shoulders slumping before he turned his head and glared at Connor. “I was, now I’m not. Why are you bugging me about this?”

There were many variations of what he wanted to say, but none of them felt right to him. Since he became free, he no longer needed the restraint of commands kneading into his mind, but his own questions flittered with his wants and needs, his desires, his reasoning beyond Cyberlife.

“Maybe I don’t want you to be alone, maybe you deserve more,” Connor said, raising his eyes to Hank.

Hank’s brows furrowed. “There’s a thing called timing, Connor. Maybe it’ll happen, maybe it won’t. It all depends on the circumstances, and right now, I like your company.”

“Because it was the right timing?” Connor asked.

Hank nodded, “Yes,” he reached for another donut, “you arrived at the right time, and that is all that matters.”

Connor sat back and nodded. He was still trying to understand himself, and sometimes needed someone to explain something to him. And this, simple companionship between himself and Hank, there was obviously a connection between them, a friendship that Connor tried to deny over and over again, but succumb to when he opened to the possibility he wasn’t just a machine following orders.

He could live and experience the world like any other human. 

“So the magazine doesn’t matter?” Connor asked.

Hank rolled his eyes and picked up the folder Miller dropped off,  “Let’s let that go already and get back to work.”

It wasn’t just friendship that pulled them together, it was a family like feeling that Connor didn’t realize they both needed. He wanted Hank to be happy, to smile at someone with enough warmth that he didn’t have to regret his life like he used too when Connor first met him, when he grieved of a son that died, and later on, was reminded by it with each hour he had to spend with Connor.

Hank had looked at him differently after that, he grabbed him, yelled at him, asked if he was alright, and displayed emotions that were unlike what they were a day before. And Connor had experienced a sort of change in himself that made him not want to deny his humanity that was always inside of him, yet he repressed. 

Connor smiled at Hank as he explained their next case. 

Maybe in all that denial, he was Hank’s family, and Hank was his. 

And that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short it is. I didn't know what to do with it, so it ended the way it did. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
